


I Saw the Signs

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddies!Klaine, Deaf!Blaine, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Ethan Stephenson knows he has the best girlfriend in the world. He also knows Maria Hummel-Anderson's family means the world to her. When he's invited to meet her family over the holidays, Ethan can't help his nervousness. After all, he's trying to impress the famous Broadway actor Kurt Hummel and the award-winning, Deaf author Blaine Anderson.Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Sign





	

Ethan Stephenson felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He was on track to graduate a year early, his baseball record was spotless, his co-op with Disney was opening doors, and, oh, did he mention that he has the best girlfriend in the world?

Yeah, somehow he got Maria Hummel-Anderson to go out with him. Not only on one date, but on _multiple_! Now she’s his _girlfriend_! Smart, funny, beautiful Maria Hummel-Anderson, who knows three languages and is studying to be a paediatrician. Sometimes Ethan doesn’t know what he did to deserve such a beautiful woman.

He’s pretty sure she loves him almost as much as he loves her. It wasn't a surprise that she wanted to take him home for the holidays.

That does not mean he wasn't nervous. No, he was  _beyond_ nervous. Maria talks about her family all the time. Eli, her oldest sibling, works as a civil rights attorney (they’re not a person you want to pick a fight with, Maria said). Devon, her brother, is the starting shortstop for the LA Dodgers. Her father, Kurt Hummel, is a famous Broadway actor. Her other father, Blaine Anderson, is an award winning author. Ethan absolutely _loves_  his works, so not only was he meeting his girlfriend’s father, but he was also meeting his idol.

He also knew that Blaine Anderson is Deaf. The way Blaine Anderson embraces his culture is one of the reasons Ethan admires him so much. He actually met Maria when she lashed out at a rude cashier who couldn’t tell a customer was Deaf. It was an awkward first meeting, but Ethan smiles every time he thinks about it.

When they landed in Dayton, Maria took his hand and smiled. “You know my family will love you,” she reassured him. Before he could respond, Maria let go of his hand and ran over to someone who held a sign that said “squirt and the bf”.

Ethan picked up her discarded suitcase and walked over to the pair. Maria smiled and introduced him to Eli. “I’ve heard good things about you,” they said, “that doesn’t mean I won’t destroy you if you hurt my little sister.”

Devon met him with the same attitude. “So you’re the man my sister has been obsessed with!” He exclaimed. He pulled Ethan in for a hug before whispering, “Make her cry and I’ll kill you.”

Maria hit both of her siblings and told them to be nice. Ethan laughed, hoping his nervousness wasn’t obvious.

The door opened as the older two started drilling Ethan about his extracurriculars. Ethan swore he stopped breathing as Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson walked in the room. Kurt’s hands were moving really quickly, but no one (besides Ethan) seemed to have trouble keeping up with what he was saying. Blaine laughed and responded, signing back quickly before turning to his children.

“Papa, Daddy,” Maria said and signed, “this is Ethan. He’s my boyfriend.”

Blaine smiled at Ethan awkwardly while Kurt welcomed him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ethan,” Kurt said as he signed. He shook hands with Mr. Hummel-Anderson before turning to the other.

“Hello Mr. A,” Ethan signed with shaky hands, “I am Ethan. I like football, baseball, and Disney. I am learning to sign. I not good, but I try.”

The room was quiet, and Ethan was pretty sure Eli was signing behind him, but he didn't turn away from the two adults. Kurt looked like he was going to cry. Blaine had an unreadable look on his face, but Ethan liked to think he was impressed.

“I am Blaine,” Blaine signed back slowly, “that is Kurt.” He turned to Maria and signed quickly before taking their bags upstairs.

It wasn't until Maria leaned over and whispered “he likes you” that Ethan finally let himself relax.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference I used to write the dialogue between Blaine and Ethan is [here](http://writing-questions-answered.tumblr.com/post/44693994713/character-development-the-deaf-character). I'm slowly but surely getting through this challenge! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
